Resident Evil- Deus Ex
by Silver Scythe
Summary: The survivors of Raccoon attempt to destroy all of Umbrella's labs in the U.S., while a mad scientist and one of his creations battle for supremacy. R for huge amounts of blood and gore, among other things.
1. Barton, Illinois October 28

Disclaimer: Silver Scythe and Silver Scorpion are both mine, and Resident Evil is property of Capcom in every legal aspect (I hope). So in other words, you can't sue me. 

Deus Ex

**_Deus Ex Machina ( Day S Eks Mu She Na) 1: A character that is introduced suddenly and unexpectedly, and is to provide a solution to a previously insoluble difficulty._**

Raccoon City had become a pile of dust almost a year ago. Numerous waves of U.B.C.S. teams had been sent in by Umbrella to locate and eliminate any surviving Bio-Weapons. Umbrella was looking to save face after being investigated suspiciously by the U.S. government. They had one casualty from the investigation because of two members having large egos and equally large weapons. Umbrella still kept some operations based in America, but used the name Daffan Pharmaceuticals and spread the ops to the four corners of the country. 

The survivors of Raccoon City and the mansion incident formed together, abandoning whatever new life they were planning for after Raccoon City to stop Umbrella. They quickly uncovered the new alias and took out five of the thirteen labs. Someone else had destroyed seven other labs. Umbrella replied by heavily fortifying one of the last labs, realizing it was next. The survivors, however bad they wanted to end it all and go to Umbrella H.Q., blowing everything to shit and retreating to a quiet, peaceful life, knew they had still far to go. Chris reasoned with the others that if they killed everybody at H.Q. without evidence they would likely be prosecuted by the U.N. because of Umbrella's contributions to the organization. Umbrella had digitized their confidential files and could only hack through at all only if they went to Umbrella H.Q. So before the end could be reached, they needed evidence of Umbrella's bio-weapon research, which is where this story takes place…

****

Barton, Illinois 

October 28

"AHHHHH!!! ZOMBIES!!!" Amanda screamed as the zombie chased her. She was running through the house at top speed until she smashed into a chair and went sprawling. She started to cry as the zombie moaned and reached for her, saliva dripping from its lips. It gripped Amanda's throat and was about to take a chunk of some flesh when it abruptly stopped. Then it got up, laughing and pulling it's skin off. Amanda looked in surprise for a second before getting up and throwing punches at the zombie.

"You are a real asshole, John, you know that?!?" she screamed.

"Yeah, that's the truth, babe." John said to his girlfriend, pulling her in for a tight embrace. She pushed away and fell to the floor, obviously not wanting anything from him.

"You know, you shouldn't play that game, if it scares you so much." John said, turning off the Playstation.

"Biohazard is one of the few games where a female can be the damn hero." Amanda pouted.

"Oh, well, play you Tekken 3. Plenty of chicks in there." John suggested, wanting to change the subject.

"You're on!" Amanda cried, becoming her perky, adolescent self once again. 

They played well into the night, having unlocked many of the cheats in the game and kicking the crap out of each other. Then they watched a nice, scary movie at about 2 A.M., later retreating to Amanda's bedroom for some bodily contact. 

THUMP! John woke up, falling of the bed. He got up immediately and searched for the noise he had heard that had woke him up, leaving Amanda to sleep.

He traced some faint cries from the room at the end of the hall, pausing to listen some more. _Sounds like someone's eating some juicy bacon_, John thought as he opened the door. He almost vomited on the spot at the sight before him. The family dog was chewing on Amanda's Dad's leg, the bone just becoming visible. The dog did not notice him as he walked forward. Dad had his face in an expression mixing horror and immense pain, his left hand holding a butter knife. There was another butter knife in the dog's side, but the dog seemed to pay it no heed. Amanda's Mom didn't have a face, just an eyeball. Suddenly the smell of heavy, stinking decay hit John and he threw up. 

The dog looked up and growled as John finished. It dived for him as quick as it could, wanting to feed the never-ending hunger. John jumped back and slammed his head against the nearby dresser, almost causing him to faint. The adrenaline pumping through his veins served as his consciousness as he looked around for a bludgeoning object. _The knife, _John thought as he leaped again for the knife in the Dad's hands. The hands were stiff, but John managed to pry it out with his shaking hands just in time to shove it through the dog's eye. It howled and ran around, spurting even more blood into the pool underneath the parents. John looked around again, danger passing for the time being. He ound a baseball bat and prepared to finish off the dog when something grabbed his leg, tripping him. It was the Mom, still alive. She had a broken vial, and was about to stab John with it. 

"Ms. Wachowski! What are you doing?" John cried as the zombie got up, the lab coat marked 'Daffan Pharmaceuticals' sliding off.

He raised the baseball bat, about to strike when another something grabbed his leg. This was more painful though.

_The damn dog_, he thought as he swung the bat at Ms. Wachowski. It connected with a sickening crack, parts of the skull flying off. She hit the floor, not getting back up.

He turned his attention to whatever was grabbing his leg. _Where's a damn light bulb switch when you need one_? John thought as he swung again at the dog. He missed as he felt the floor. Then a white-hot pain in his leg came and he yelled out in the sudden intensity of it as he fell to the floor. It was the Dad, apparently not dead either. The dog was right behind him, though, somehow seeming to grin as it opened it's jaws wide and silenced John's scream.


	2. Obregon, New Mexico

Disclaimer: Silver Scythe and Silver Scorpion are mine, and Resident Evil is property of Capcom in every legal aspect (I hope). So in other words, you can't sue me. 

**Obregon, New Mexico**

Jill Valentine had been killed nearly twice in the last two minutes. She and the others were almost through scrounging the last level of the second-to-last laboratory in the U.S. when Leon had nearly blown her head off with his shotgun for the second time.

"Christ, Leon, trying to see how close you can get to my head?" Jill asked.

"Sorry." Leon sheepishly replied, watching the zombie she hadn't noticed yet slump to the floor.

"Well, you need to stop that-" CRUNCH! Jill leaped back and emptied her clip into the already-defeated zombie before she thought it was dead.

"That's why I pulled the trigger." Leon said smugly, walking ahead. Chris walked up to her and put his arm around her. She kissed him, and they walked on.

Chris was walking along, staring at Jill's butt when something to the left caught his eye. He whirled around, bringing his Hechler & Koch to attention. Claire called back to him and once everyone came back he said "I saw something move." Everyone else immediately brought up their guns, pointing in every direction around them. They, of course, missed the classic direction: Up. The lickers fell to the ground, tongues breaking the fall, as the ceiling was about fifteen meters up. Guns were trained on them, and the dim room was lit up with tongues of flame from the weapons. One licker was about to take Barry's head off when its head blew into pieces. Leon pumped the shotgun and turned his attention to the licker charging, the tongue about to reach his face. He blew it to pieces, preparing to reload when the licker still kept on going, slamming into Leon. Leon flew into the wall, his shotgun falling away. He pulled out the Desert Eagle, but the licker was almost on him. Its tongue was already regenerated, a bit purple. It lashed its tongue out, going to twist Leon's head off like the cop in the hallway at Raccoon when the blur came. What looked like a claw lashed out and sliced the tongue again, then in one smooth motion the blur picked up the licker and tore it in half, throwing the pieces at the other lickers. The blur stopped moving. Action ceased as the other members finished off the other lickers and stared at the creature.

"Well there's a newbie." Claire commented as the creature reared up on its haunches. It resembled a scorpion, except the legs were pointed, and the tail had spikes all over the surface. Two human legs stood, and the face consisted of eyes and a mouth, dripping with saliva. It's skin was silver. It tilted it's head, as if listening to something when it turned it's attention to Rebecca, who had been holding back the whole time, First-Aid Kits and sprays at the ready. Leon was the closest to the thing, and he thought he heard something coming form the thing.

"--Chambers---medical-----tactical---chance----kill." Leon backed up from the creature as it ran at Rebecca, screaming. It had a claw raised and was about to gore the cowering Rebecca when it stopped so suddenly, it fell to the ground, tilting it's head again. After a few seconds, it burst through the wall to their left and they could hear it running down a hall, screaming. The group looked at each other for a moment, and continued down the floor which, thankfully, was in the opposite direction of the silver scorpion.

The team had no other surprises or even new B.O.W.s to contend with the rest of the way. They did, however, find a booklet on all the B.O.W.'s created as of the day before. No evidence found, and the B.O.W.s, once defeated, would dissolve into dust after four days of being inanimate. They drove off into the New Mexican plains in utter silence, easily hearing the lab go boom behind them.

"Did you see that thing move?" Barry said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing, even for Umbrella's twisted creations." Chris agreed.

"There was something very strange about that silver scorpion, though," Leon started to confess.

"Something stranger than the fact that it can rip a licker in half like it was nothing?" Claire asked.

"Yep. When it tilted its head like that, I think I could hear voices coming out of it." Leon finished. The group, except for Jill, who was driving, turned and stared at him.

"No joke. I'm guessing that voice, or whatever it was told the thing to go somewhere else."

"You think it was just thinking aloud?" Claire asked.

"Well, it didn't look like it had a mouth, so I don't know what the hell it was." Chris said, and the speculation ended there.

He watched the van drive off at top speed into the darkness, away from the fire. The incident in the hallway was unnecessary, but that was the way things were. The Law of Unintended Consequences my ass, he thought bemusedly, Moore had figured this little thing inside and out. Silver Scorpion was more powerful and more frightening then Nemesis, but that hellacious being would soon find its place. Well, that's what Silver Scythe was made for. Barton would be the final battle before Moore, then the real danger would be over. Thank God it was in one location. He watched as the Silver Scorpion crawled out of the wreckage, screamed, and ran off into the night as well. Those other wimps could deal with the rest. Umbrella would be sorry it had _ever_ messed with me, he thought as he walked to his motorcycle, a grin playing on his face.


	3. Umbrella H.Q.

Disclaimer: Silver Scythe and Silver Scorpion are mine, and Resident Evil is property of Capcom in every legal aspect (I hope). So in other words, you can't sue me. 

****

Umbrella H.Q.

Victoria Fallon watched as Scott Moore entered the room. Moore headed the N.V.B.W.P.(Non-Viral Bio-Weapon Production) branch of Umbrella, and was a fanatic about his work. She remembered how he almost got fired because of the nasty divorce with his wife. She complained about him working too much. Moore was a small man, with broad-rimmed glasses and greasy hair, a calculator in his lab coat. He always mumbled to people when he talked something he cared about, always wanting to keep it a secret. Another reason why he was almost fired. She detested his lack of vision for his numerous pet projects and even more numerous routine projects. Fallon herself headed the same acronym, just without the beginning 'N.' The power to spread your precious being everywhere with a simple bite, or soon, she thought, by breathing at all. It would be a pleasure to test the B-Virus out in whatever lab Umbrella built up next. Moore went to the head of the table and began the meeting. He got right to the point.

"People, the situation in the U.S. doesn't look good. Silver Scythe has gone Code MUSTANG and destroyed seven of the thirteen labs, which is faster than the predicted rate." Moore started.

"Silver Scorpion is well under control, but we need to take precaution when we're dealing with his-sensory equipment." _What the hell does _that _mean? _Victoria thought as Moore continued. She should have read that memo on Project Scorpion.

"...have not contacted yet, so battle data is not gained. Deal with extreme caution when trying to manipulate Scythe. His abilities seem to be exceeding his adaptation-O.R.G.P. Don't worry about Scorpion, he's dumb as a rock." he stopped for a moment, thinking about something.

"Just one more thing, people, before you go back." He turned to Victoria.

"I don't know how to break this to you, Vicky, but I've received orders from Garvin to terminate your position." This struck a sudden and heavy blow to Fallon. This had come out of the blue to her, as most people who worked at this sort of confidential position were fired only when they died of old age. What monumental mistake did she commit to deserve this demotion?

"What did I do?" was all she could say, barely even choking that out.

"Well, Garvin, myself, and the other division heads have been monitoring your progress with the T, G, and the developing B viruses." He leaned closer.

"You realize every single incident with these have failed."

Flustered, she forced out some small measure of a retort. "That's because Wesker and Irons screwed it all up!" Gaining more courage, she continued her rebuttal. "What about Nemesis? It was indestructible, the only thing that took it out was the nuke, and _that _happened because of Umbrella trying to cover it's own ass!" Wordlessly, Moore retrieved a video from his coat pocket and placed it in the TV for the room. It showed Nemesis getting blown away by Jill and her large cannon. Fallon grew even more flustered.

"I-I-didn't-I-" she stuttered.

"Didn't know. Nemesis was only able to spread the T-Virus, but if you had engineered him to spread his own bodily cells, _that _would have been an accomplishment. instead, you have this shriveled creature." Moore paused the screen of Jill pumping Magnum rounds into Nemesis, and pointed for some dramatic effect.

"My creatures cannot spread, but they are infinitely more powerful, and in most cases even smarter." Moore boasted.

"What about Silver Scythe? The perfect companion to Silver Scorpion? What happened to them? You scored really well with Garvin on that one, Scott." Fallon said, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"They, as I've just explained in this meeting, are about to be taken care of." he said.

"But you, however, Garvin wanted something special prepared for you." he said, almost looking like he was about to laugh, and no one had ever seen Moore laugh. She wondered what would happen, and remembered what happened to the last person who had suddenly lost their confidential position.

__

They always were going on a plane trip, and then..."Oh my God, what are you going to do to me?" she said, fear apparent on her face.

"Oh! She thought _we_ were going to hurt her!" he said, actually laughing. The other board members cringed back.

"No, we just want you to have a little fun. You know, have a good time and everything. I know he will. You should know him." he said, and the next thing she knew, blackness.

Fallon woke up with a scream, and found herself in a large, blindingly white room. She was on a bed, and there was nothing in the room save the bed. The past events came to her. When she remembered the last sentence, she felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Suddenly a door slid open in front of her, and the figure made her clench the bed until her knuckles were white.

Nemesis.

It looked like it was grinning, and as it advanced on her shivering body she heard Nemesis mutter "...Fallon." She knew then that Moore had made another Nemesis, this time with the intentions to kill her instead of all the S.T.A.R.S. members. 

Nemesis reached Fallon.

"Please, don't hurt me." she whispered as it reached out for her. Waiting for the death blow, she clenched her eyes.

Nothing came.

She opened up her eyes, and Nemesis seemed to be fondling her hair, almost caressing it. Then, abruptly, the hand reached back, and a tentacle slithered out of the hand. She saw it was the right arm, and the tentacle was peach, which made her get off the bed and start running to the closing sliding door.

The peach tentacle was Nemesis's reproductive organ, saved for especially painful occasions or when Nemesis deemed it necessary.

Nemesis eventually caught up to Fallon, and she started to scream. Moore watched with a sick pleasure as Fallon screamed the whole time.

"I wonder if she'll survive?" he asked his associate.

"I don't know, but I'm sure the baby will have a violent disposition." they both laughed as Victoria Fallon was forced to the floor, her clothes ripped to shreds.

Fallon was the last step before Scythe, and Project Scorpion by itself would be better than with Scythe anyway. Moore grinned even wider as he laughed. Fallon hated him anyway, she deserved this.


	4. Barton October 29

Disclaimer: Silver Scythe and Silver Scorpion are mine, and Resident Evil is property of Capcom in every legal aspect (I hope). So in other words, you can't sue me. 

****

Barton

October 29

The town was blockaded, but no one went in, not even to get after the survivors. No survivor was worth their own destruction. Amanda had woken up to hearing her parents' groaning. _God, get a friggin' room_, she thought, before the dog and John jumped her from the behind and in front. The U.B.C.S. teams had not arrived yet, but every once in awhile someone who probably had a loved one in the city would jump up and run to the city. The Army let them pass, not really caring. His funeral, and he probably would have attempted suicide later if he didn't go in, was the train of thought between them. That is, until the man in the motorcycle showed up.

It was night, so you could not see his face. His figure was covered in a Blade look-alike trenchcoat, so nothing was visible. He rode up in his motorcycle, waking a few up. They waved him off and went back to sleep, actually having some action today between the undead, though it was just some extra-stupid zombie trying to escape and having his head blown to shrapnel. The figure rode on past, unnoticed, so they did not notice the multiple pistols, shotguns, bandoliers of ammo, rocket launcher, and the large stick poking out to the side of the trenchcoat. The soldier on guard duty was barely awake, but enough to notice a man most likely literally armed to the teeth. He stepped in front of the man, raising his hand.

"State your name and objective dealing with this situation." the officer commanded.

"You first." was the quiet and calm reply.

"Sir, if you do not answer I have the authorization to shoot you."

"Good for you. Sir."

"Look, sir, I'm warning your psychotic ass, tell me-" he pointed to himself. "-What you're gonna do with that." he pointed to the general area of Barton.

"You do the same, then I'll answer." the soldier looked about ready to shoot the man, but knew he'd have some paperwork to do afterwards. And he hated paperwork.

"Prevent any B.O.W.s from escaping the vicinity of the city until the U.B.C.S. teams arrive, then help with the investigation and keep the perimeter." the soldier said exasperatedly, leaving some "confidential" details out of the picture.

"Now how about you?" the soldier asked.

"Investigate the Daffan Pharmaceuticals lab, and destroy any experimental B.O.W. within the vicinity." the man said, leaving out some details of his own.

"The B.O.W.s were released by some renegade from Umbrella, saying he wasn't getting paid enough." the soldier stated.

"And who told you that tidbit?"

"Umbrella confessed nationally last night that Victoria Fallon had committed suicide by stealing a still-in-development 'G-Virus' vial and drinking half the contents, giving the rest to some friends over for dinner."

"Wrong. Daffan Pharmaceuticals is a cover for Umbrella, who had yet another lab contamination here."

"Do you have any proof of that, pal?" 

"That's what I'm going to the lab to find out." the man said.

"Do I have permission to go in now?"

"Sure, I don't give a fuck. You go right in and get yourself killed." the soldier said, angry at the thought of Daffan being a cover. His wife worked for Daffan, and they were the most family-oriented damn company he'd ever seen. And this guy had the balls to think that Daffan was a B.O.W. producer. He stared with a rage burning inside him as the man got on his motorcycle.

__

Hope that bastard gets killed, the soldier wished as he went back to his post, noticing the 

the trail of silver liquid the man left behind. The soldier picked it up and sniffed it. _It's not gas, _the soldier confirmed as the man drove off into Barton. 


	5. Hilton Hotel, 4 Miles From Barton

Disclaimer: Silver Scythe and Silver Scorpion are mine, and Resident Evil is property of Capcom in every legal aspect (I hope). So, in other words, you can't sue me.

****

Hilton Hotel

4 Miles From Barton

Leon and Claire were the resident halfway computer geeks on the premesis, so the job of scouring the Net for possible labs fell to them.

"For a really good cyber-time, blah blah blah." Claire turned to Leon.

"You know smut is pretty much the only thing on websites with even a smidgen of suggestive nature in their URL?" she said to him.

"Duh." he said, and quickly got out of the browser he was using. They went back to work.

"Well, well, well." Leon said.

"What?" asked.

"Look like our friend Silver Scythe is at work again in his message board." Leon told her.

"He's the one against Umbrella and knows Daffan is a cover, right?" Claire asked again, not quite remembering the persona.

"Yup, this guy's pretty smart. You know he and Carlos were the ones that dropped enough hints to tell us that Daffan was really Umbrella?" 

"Nope, don't honestly care. But will you look at those replies." she said, looking at the gargantuan number of angry replies to Silver Scythe's latest message. Things like 'I'm gonna hunt you down and rip each and every one of you people's eyeballs out.' were the general summary of these replies. Scythe was talking about the incident at Raccoon, and how towns had mysteriously been having explosions all over the country. Suddenly, an MSN Instant Messenger Talk Box popped up. Leon almost jumped back in his seat.

"Claire. Get into a conversation box with me on MSN Messenger. Quick." Leon commanded.

"Ooohhh, Leon, I love it when you get all big and manly." She said, following his orders. Her smirk quickly faded. She stared at the screen the same way Leon was doing at that moment.

"Oh my God." she said.

"Get the others." Leon breathed. On the screen were the words 'Silver Scythe wishes to chat.'

BBBRRRRRIIINNNG!

"Fuck!" Chris exclaimed as he got up at about 4 A.M. He picked up the phone.

"You have five seconds to improve my mood." he said gruffly into the phone.

"Well, I'm not that good, ask Jill if you want to feel better. But you need to come to the computer room, Silver Scythe is on MSN Messenger. Chris woke up. He jumped up and alerted the others by phone and woke up Jill, proceeding to put on some clothes and walking to the room. He knocked on the door and he got in.

"How is that possible?" he said as he saw the computer screen.

"He must be real, and not just a bunch of different people." Claire said, looking at the screen with great pride, as if she'd just created a cure for cancer. Everyone else came in, and Barry closed the door.

"So who's this Silver Scythe guy supposed to be, anyway?" Barry asked.

"Silver Scythe is one of the most rumored characters in the Umbrella informant world. After Raccoon City and the "controversial 20/20 report", it was the talk of the U.S. and Europe. People came out on message boards devoted to these topics to talk. Not for or against, just to speculate and listen. Not that far down the line, people jumped out and claimed they had actual information on what happened, and elsewhere." Claire began.

"For a price, I take it." Jill said.

"Right. People started paying each other to get a tidbit of the things happening. Later people started to make false information just to make a quick buck. Mostly these buttheads were found and cut out of the system completely. Eventually all the gossip began to die down, as anyone who had real data on Umbrella were fired or went into hiding. And that's when Silver Scythe came in." Leon explained further, as Claire's mouth was worn out.

"Silver Scythe came out with information that all made sense about what was happening, like he/she could seamlessly create a world and make everyone who read what he/she said believe him/her. People tried different ways to see who he/she was, but they never found out. Scythe's encryption system was seamless as well. The thing is, he knew _exactly _what happened at Raccoon. He was right in every way, even filling in some spots I never found out. Then, people started to speculate about Scythe. Again, after awhile, people started to lose interest. And Scythe still supplied people with information, not seeming to get paid in any way. Then, he said that Daffan was Umbrella under a cover. People started to detest him and not listen. Interest grew again, but in hate, not awe and wonderment. Scythe is believed by the masses to be a group of informants, somewhat like Shakespeare, a bunch of people committed to one task. I don't think so, personally, but I have no idea else what he possibly could be." T

"So why does he want to talk to you guys, other than the fact that you both survived Raccoon?" Barry asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him to know about us. His events about Raccoon were always far away from us, except from the Lab, I swear we were rooms apart." They both turned back to the computer and the watchers split up into two groups by both computers so everyone could get a good look at the conversation.

SlyGirl4= Claire Tech22= Leon

SlyGirl4: Is this the Silver Scythe from the Umbrella B.O.W. Message Board?

Silver Scythe: You got one right so far.

Tech22: Why do you want to talk to us?

Silver Scythe: What do you mean by us?

Tech22: Well, just two random identities on the Internet? Is this like a contest or something?

SilverScythe: Come on, you don't think I know that you're Claire Redfield and Leon Scott Kennedy? I thought you people knew I was smart.

SlyGirl4: Is this box secure? 

Silver Scythe: Yes.

Tech22: So, if you know our real identities, what do you want to talk to us about?

Silver Scythe: The last lab in the U.S.

Tech22 & SlyGirl4: We're listening.

Silver Scythe: Turn on your TV, find a news station. I know you've been on the road for awhile, so this breaking story may surprise you. It's been on 24/7.

"Somebody turn on the tube." Leon said, ignoring Silver Scythe for the moment. Rebecca turned on the TV to show a horrified reporter in front of the camera. There was a caption below her.

"Barton, Illinois." Rebecca read. Chris's eyes widened in realization. He nearly dived over the couch to get to the road map and nearly ripped it in his haste to unwrinkle it. His finger mapped their position and started moving outwards in various directions. Everyone turned their attention to him. He stopped.

"Barton Illinois is four miles from here." Chris said, and everyone went to the TV. 

The reporter was talking, but the camera was following the action. The reporter tried to say something, but a mumble was all she could manage. You could see the camera shake even more as two zombies, a licker, and a hunter advanced on the few remaining soldiers. One pulled out a rocket launcher and blew the hunter apart, only to have his head ripped off by the licker from behind. It quickly started to eat up the officer, while another soldier broke off formation and emptied the rest of his last clip into the licker. It pumped about six bullets before running dry. The soldier wasted no motion and pulled out a combat knife, running forward. He stuck it right through the licker's eye and it fell dead. The soldier pulled the knife out and was knocked down by the horde of soldier/zombies and was completely devoured within a minute. You could hear the reporter.

"FUCK THIS, GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" she screamed, and the camera was set down on a rock, and more feet joined the running. The remaining soldiers fell to the same fate as the licker-killer. The zombies then went in the direction the way the reporter had run. 

"Well, let's go at daylight. I'm too tired for this shit." Chris said.

"Wait a minute, what about Silver Scythe?" Jill reminded them, and Claire and Leon jumped back to their computers. They looked at who was in the conversation. SlyGirl4 and Tech22. 

"Silver Scythe's gone!" Claire cried, before looking at what he had written before logging off. Leon read it out to the group.

"Don't worry about Silver Scorpion. He's mine."

__

Note: 'Box' is the Messenger box. Claire asked if it was encrypted so as not to be monitored by anyone wanting to watch, not join in, espionage and all that 007-type stuff.


	6. Baton's Daffan Pharmaceuticals Laborator...

Disclaimer: Silver Scythe and Silver Scorpion are mine, and Resident Evil is property of Capcom in every legal aspect (I hope). So in other words, you can't sue me. 

****

Barton's Daffan Pharmaceuticals Laboratory

Basement Level 4

He logged off the Messenger system, and heard a noise behind him. He casually turned his head. _Another damn hunter, _he thought as he raised the Desert Eagle with one hand and pumped a shot in each eye and one through a kneecap. The hunter fell to the ground screaming, almost dead, but not quite. He put another bullet through the middle of the skull. It stopped screaming. He got up and walked to the elevator, preparing for the trip up. He loaded a new clip into his Desert Eagle and cocked his shotgun a few times. Then he pressed 'L.' The elevator stopped on B1. He pushed the button again, and the elevator went into darkness. 

"How nice for you to join us." a man said into the intercom.

"Moore, when I find you, I'm gonna rip your lungs out." the man in the elevator said.

"Well, I don't think so, but you will have something trying to rip _your _lungs out, have no qualms about the matter." Moore replied, and started laughing maniacally.

"Ever the stereotypical villain, eh Moore?" the man said.

"Ever the hero who wants to save the world for no good reason, eh Scythe?"

"Why do you want to destroy it?" 

"My minions couldn't do that."

"You're wrong. I'll see you some other time." the man said, and he released a smoke bomb. The ensuing confusion with the security camera let the man leap through the top of the elevator with ease. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. Moore turned to the creature behind him.

"We'll take care of him later. Right now, I suggest you worry about that disk." Moore said, and the creature nodded in agreement.


	7. Blockde Outside Barton October 31

Disclaimer: Silver Scythe and Silver Scorpion are mine, and Resident Evil is property of Capcom in every legal aspect (I hope). So in other words, you can't sue me. 

.**Blockade outside Barton**

October 31

The group arrived at the blockade where the reporter had been the next morning. Everyone was either loading ammo into their guns or strapping ammo to their chest. Jill slowed down as they reached the crest of the hill/blockade, and saw the whole town. 

Desolation.

Every single blockade had been destroyed, but the makeshift walls still stood, preventing escape. The town looked much worse than Raccoon, with even more car crashes and fires, people were still running around in the streets somehow, insanity taking over and they ran straight into a horde of zombies, swinging whatever they had left. Barry told them to stop and open the door. They did and he got out and promptly threw up everything he'd had for breakfast that morning. Rebecca gave everyone a First-Aid Spray holder and a green herb, blue herb, and red herb. They thanked her with a nod. Jill was looking around with her binoculars when she stopped. She pulled them off to get a better setting for it. She pointed.

"Daffan Pharmaceuticals." she said, and they all went back into the car.

Claire and Leon quickly went to work on a laptop, executing various commands throughout the nearly automated van. Barry was placing a mounted minigun on the roof, bolting it in place with a large bolt-barrel. He got back down just as Claire and Leon plugged their laptop into a cord that went back to the minigun. Leon eventually hit the enter key for 'Camera-REM.' Barry inserted what looked a joystick with individual finger pads into the laptop and pressed enter again. A camera at the back of the minigun popped up, and he used the control stick to swing the minigun and the camera a few times. He swerved it around front just in time to meet the first horde of zombies.

Zombies were getting torn down like The Force had a razor blade and was swinging it through the crowd. Heads were flying, body parts everywhere. By the time it was done, the formerly white van was covered in red. Lickers and hunters sooned join the fray, but they were cut down easily. Suddenly everything stopped and turned around, like it was running. Barry swerved the camera around behind the van and saw a Nemesis was chasing them.

"Shit! It's Nemesis!" Jill shouted, and Barry started to fire. It took a few seconds but eventually Nemesis fell down, bleeding out of every conceivable pore in his body. Leon popped the sunroof and launched a rocket at Nemesis, not looking back and getting back under the sunroof as fast as he could.

There was no more action except one licker, which they rammed full speed and it exploded like a wet garbage bag. They reached Daffan Pharmaceuticals and got out, the minigun pouring out smoke and obscuring vision somewhat. Just as they entered the building, they heard a large crunch. Everyone looked back and saw Nemesis putting his full weight on the van, crushing it into a tin can. He turned his attention to the building as they scrambled for an elevator, not even chancing to hold their own. Chris pushed the B1 button, ignoring the upper floors as Nemesis dived for the closing doors and catching them, he opened them up. Leon shot his shotgun, Claire launched an acid round, and Jill put six Magnum rounds into Nemesis before he could even growl "S.T.A.R.S.", and he fell to the ground bleeding even more.

"Claire, please don't launch a grenade in close quarters." Chris said. They pushed him out of the elevator and continued down, guns at the ready.


	8. Daffan Pharmaceuticals Basement Level 8

Disclaimer: Silver Scythe and Silver Scorpion are mine, and Resident Evil is property of Capcom in every legal aspect (I hope). So in other words, you can't sue me. 

****

Daffan Pharmaceuticals

Basement Level 8

The man was just about finishing the download. _It pays to be the best hacker in the world,_ he thought as the evidence was downloaded onto the disk. 

"Looks like you won't have to find me after blowing up this place, Scythe." Moore said, walking into the room. Silver Scythe turned around, not looking scared at all.

"Where's Scorpion?" Was all he said.

"Around." Was the reply. 

"You need to put that thing down for good." 

"And why is that? You say he'll destroy the world!" Moore laughed.

"He will. Even if you try to constrain him by remote control, he's too powerful for anybody."

"No, he will just destroy the Demons of mankind."

"No, he will just destroy the world. Fallon's beings are only just enough to commit genocide of humans. Yours will reduce Earth into rubble."

Moore looked unconvinced.

"I have the figures right here. You won't just eliminate humans, you'll eliminate complex life on Earth at all. In fact, if you train Scorpion enough he will crack the Earth in half by stomping his foot. It was stupid to take out Fallon, and now you're paying the price."

"No! Scorpion will listen to my commands, and he will only kill whatever I tell him to!!" Moore said, going into denial.

"What if Fallon engineered the B-Virus for remote-controlled B.O.W.s? Hmmm? Nemesis being told to kill only humans, or only Asians, or only white people. Eventually the original programming of the virus would take over and Nemesis would kill everything in sight. He'd probably only go after humans, because that was the original programming in Raccoon, and that would have an effect on all other Nemesises. That was the plan of the B-Virus, to have remote-controlled B.O.W.s on a mass or individual scale. But you all keep failing, there's always human error! Raccoon, the mansion, the island, Nemesis, Scorpion, the train, the numerous labs, and Barton! It never works! Why don't you just stop?"

"I created you! You and Scorpion are the pinnacle of my work! You-"

"BUT I WAS HUMAN ONCE, YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY LIFE, MY HOME, AND MY CHILDREN AWAY! ALL GONE! NOW LOOK AT ME! I'M FUCKING **MELTING**! CAN YOU SEE THAT!?!?!" Scythe screamed, and pulled off his cloak to reveal a skin just like Scorpion's, except it looked like he was slowly falling apart in various places. His furious face turned back into calmness.

"You made me strong, you made me swift, you made me quiet, but now you've made me mad." Scythe said, and pulled the big stick from his cloak. Moore immediately recognized it and started speaking into a radio. Scythe, turning into a blur, slammed the stick on the ground, and a scythe blade slid out of the side. Scythe ran at Moore, scythe in front of him, when Scorpion caught the blade inches from Moore's eye, and Scythe pulled it back so quick he flung Scorpion across the room as well. Scythe went after him, and Moore ran for the elevator.


	9. Basement Level 9/ Bottom Level

Disclaimer: Silver Scythe and Silver Scorpion are mine, and Resident Evil is property of Capcom in every legal aspect (I hope). So in other words, you can't sue me. 

****

Basement Level 9/Bottom Level

Everyone was fighting for their lives. When Moore had called for Scorpion, he had also released every B.O.W. in cold storage to kill everything in the lab. Leon was getting low on his shotgun ammo, and Claire was down to her regular grenade rounds. Chris was down to his Beretta, and Jill was about through with the rocket launcher. Everyone still had a pistol, but that wasn't much use against the lickers and hunters. Rebecca was trying to open up the Emergency Contingency Weapon Storage Room, but no such luck.

CRUNCH! The wall in front of everyone said as it flew toward them. They ducked, and chunks of wall took out everything in its path. They looked up and Silver Scorpion flew against the wall, and a blur threw Rebecca to the wall. The blur entered a command and the Weapon Storage Room threw itself open wide. The group ran into it, trying to reach Rebecca, but the blur had already picked it up and was carrying it somewhere else for the moment. Jill started to cry, because she hadn't noticed Scorpion unconscious outside and thought it was Scorpion about to tear her in two like the licker in New Mexico.

Rebecca was being carried off into a room unknown at high speed, and her hair felt like it was about to fall off they were moving so fast. Suddenly it stopped and she was in a computer room. She was about to see the blur's face when something hit her head and she became unconsciousness.

Scythe let go of Rebecca and went to the largest monitor in the room, making a copy of the disk. No sooner did he put the real desk into Rebecca's pocket, Scorpion burst through the wall. Scythe wasted no time as he picked up Rebecca and threw her out of the room.

"You just don't know how to use a door, do you?" Scythe said as he went for his scythe. Scorpion dashed for him, and Scythe swung his blade as they began to fight some more. Scorpion jumped and swung his tail from below at Scythe, and Scythe swung at the tail, just missing the blade at the end of the tail to connect with flesh so the tail fell off. Scorpion screamed and started swinging his blades in all directions. Scythe fended them off with his scythe but was getting backed up into a wall. He ran up the wall and midway kicked out, flying past Scorpion and landing on his feet, scythe at the ready. Scorpion ran at Scythe, but Scythe was executing a flip and he twirled his scythe downward in midair, successfully decapitating Scorpion clean. When he landed, he went back to the computer and entered in some more commands. A drawer below the computer opened up, and Scythe was pulling out the newly-developed Pulse Rifle. He held the trigger for a few seconds, charging up the rifle, and finally letting it loose straight at Scorpion's chest, where a big hole now appeared. He slammed the bottom of the scythe back onto the ground, and the scythe blade slid back into the wooden shaft, looking like a walking stick. Scythe walked back to the computer and entered in more commands, and a drawer below the Pulse Rifle's holding place opened up. Scythe pulled it out, and a keypad was on the front. He punched in 46391 and a lever slid out of the side. Scythe pushed the lever so it connected to the side of the device, and the timer that had just started ticking downward stopped. 

He went back to the computer and punched in some more commands, so security cameras popped up onscreen, and all the B.O.W.s started grabbing their heads as they exploded. 

Some more commands.

A door slid open next to the group.

Some more commands.

A camera filled the screen and showed Rebecca running towards the group, arms waving and a disk in her hand.

Some more commands.

Moore did not show up on any cameras after a search. The only place that didn't have any cameras in it was the security room.

PTEW! 

A poison dart slid into Scythe's back, silver liquid spraying all over the computer. Moore started laughing exactly like an egomaniacal villain should. Scythe turned around, hiding the remote control behind his back as he turned.

"Still determined to get rid of me, Moore?" Scythe said.

"You sick man-you destroyed my work!" Moore moaned, his laughter replaced by sorrow.

"Oh, come on, don't play the mad scientist part, it doesn't fit you." Scythe replied.

"Well, now you're going to pay." Moore said, and fired another poison-tipped dart. Scythe caught it and threw it back in the blink of an eye. Moore had no time to blink as the dart went through the hand he was holding up and through his eyeball. He had no time to scream as the scythe embedded itself in his chest as well. Scythe let out a huge sigh of relief, and went back to the computer.

_You know, I just saved the world, _Scythe thought, and smiled a genuine smile for the first time since his mutation.

Some more commands.

The familiar female/robotic voice sounded throughout the lab.

"Five minutes until detonation. All employees proceed on elevators and evacuate the premesis."

Some more commands.

A silent announcement, seen only on the computer.

"Manual detonation activated." Scythe sat down next to the computer, still holding the trigger of the bomb.

****


	10. Lobby/ Basement Level 9

Disclaimer: Silver Scythe and Silver Scorpion are mine, and Resident Evil is property of Capcom in every legal aspect (I hope). So in other words, you can't sue me. 

****

Lobby

"GO! GO! GO!" Chris screamed as everyone scrambled out of the elevator, only to find a half-mutated Nemesis stumbling towards them. Everyone fired at least two clips or shells or rockets or whatever they had in their hands at the time into Nemesis and ran again. Chris dived into the half-crumpled van to see if it was working. He shakily put the keys into the ignition and turned it. It worked.

"SHIT YEAH, EVERYBODY! WE GOT OURSELVES A RIDE HOME!!!!" Chris screamed, and everybody else ran in, Rebecca nearly throwing the disk to Leon so he could stick in his laptop to see if it was what he thought it was. 

"PUNCH IT!!" Jill yelled as Chris pushed down the accelerator to the max. After a few seconds, Chris looked at the speedometer.

"WE'RE ONLY GOING 25! I NEED BOOST!!!" Chris screamed. Leon entered some commands into the laptop and the fuel exhaust pipes lit up with nitro, and the speedometer lit up to around 85.

"HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO HAVE BOOST?" Chris screamed over the shrieking din of the nitro.

"AROUND TWO MINUTES!" Leon screamed.

"OKAY, HOLD ON!" Chris yelled, and pushed the accelerator down as hard as he could. The flames coming out of the exhaust pipes grew even brighter as the van roared to an exit.

****

Basement Level 9

Security Room

Scythe sat down, contemplating what he had done. The celestial body of Earth was saved. Moore was dead. His creator. The man who had taken him from his entry-level job at Umbrella and performed countless operations in order to find the perfect opponent for his little freak, Silver Scorpion. He'd broken out and went home, expecting Umbrella to capture him before he was a mile away from the facility.

But they hadn't.

He'd gone back to his wife and children, but she would not have anything to do with him. 

"You've been gone for half a year with some whore, and I'm supposed to just get and my knees and _beg _you to come back?" She'd screamed incredulously. 

"Who told you-" But he never got to finish, for she slammed the front door right in his face. He'd been under a drug-induced stupor for half a year, who had told them he'd-_Umbrella._ He'd gone back in a rage to take care of Moore, but he still sometimes went into a drug-induced stupor, and Scorpion had nearly killed him with so many lacerations. Another year later, the surgeries were finally finished, and Scythe promptly escaped again. This time Scythe was smarter in his escape plan, and had almost all the abilities of Scorpion, so Moore was fairly pissed off for a few months until he completed Scorpion as well.

_No need to worry about that now. You've given them the disk, and Umbrella's days are numbered. They messed with me, so I messed with them. _

He thought of his wife and children.

_Lauren, God I've missed you. Her beautiful, shiny black hair and petite little body. Jack, my little boy, I only got to see your first game of Little League before they took me away. Kristen, your first dance recital, never got to..._

He stopped thinking about his married past; it was too painful now, too painful to contemplate the 'if only's'.

He thought of his childhood, the nights of running up to doors and pressing the doorbell before jumping in the bushes and hiding. He thought of his high-school graduation, and how his buddies and he glued contraceptives to the principal's car. He'd almost gotten suspended for that.

He tried to remember his name.

He couldn't.

_My name is-my name is- _his eyes closed in concentration. _My name is-my name is- _his eyes opened-_he couldn't remember._

The eulogy completed, he stood up and looked down at the remote. He drooped his head, and let go of the remote, which started one long beep.

"My work is done."

****


	11. Main Street/ Hilton Hotel November 1

Disclaimer: Silver Scythe and Silver Scorpion are mine, and Resident Evil is property of Capcom in every legal aspect (I hope). So in other words, you can't sue me. 

****

Main Street

"IT'S BEEN SIX MINUTES! WHAT THE HELL'S UP?!?" Rebecca screamed over the dying din of the nitro.

"I THINK SOMEBODY TURNED IT OFF!!" Claire yelled at her.

**__**

BOOOOOOM!!!!!

"DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?!?" Barry shouted as the inferno of the lab enveloped a few neighboring buildings and the shrapnel of human bodies flew through far-away buildings.

"HEY, CHRIS, WE NEED TO STOP AT THE NEAREST HOTEL!!!" Leon yelled to Chris.

"WHY?"

"THE DISK HAS TOO MUCH INFORMATION FOR THE LABTOP!!! WE NEED TO GET TO AN OUTLET!!!" Leon shouted.

"COOL!" Was Chris's reply.

****

Hilton Hotel

Everyone was back in front of a laptop, Claire's destroyed when Nemesis nearly crushed the van. Leon put the disk back in the slot. A menu popped up with Umbrella's logo and the word BiO-Weapons. Leon clicked it and a vidcam came up on screen. Leon pressed play.

A man came and sat down in a chair. He had silver skin.

"Whoa." Claire commented. The man spoke.

"I gave Rebecca the disk, and I am the counterpart being in Project Scorpion. Moore should be dead. Scott Moore headed Project Scorpion and was about to literally destroy the Earth with Silver Scorpion, a B.O.W. with unknown psychic abilities. He was controlling him by using a transistor radio, which is what Leon partly heard in New Mexico. This is much like the B-Virus, which is what this message is pretty much about. The B-Virus is a virus in development at Umbrella HQ. The aim of it is to control B.O.W.s by programming them with objectives into a very small, biological chip which will have the objectives. As soon as the being is fully transformed the orders will become foremost in the being's mind. It will complete it at all costs, and when the objective is met, whichever B.O.W. it is will revert to Raccoon programming. Namely, eat everything in sight. This is why it will fail, and this is why it is the most dangerous virus yet. Inside this disk contains video, audio, and photographic evidence of every single B.O.W. in that little sketchbook of monsters you got back in New Mexico. I hope you will understand that you should not try and go to Umbrella HQ on your own, no matter how bad you want to. There are more B.O.W.s and security measures than any other security system in the world. Get the U.S. Army, get the Chinese Army, get a big goddamn army and take them out. This is my last wish, that you destroy Umbrella, for what they have done to me. Thank you." He reached for the computer, and the speech ended. Then a director came up.

"Humans, Pre-created." Leon started reading down. H eventually found around 167 video clips of a zombie moaning and walking around, and another of a zombie eating someone while they screamed. Everyone was silent. Chris started breathing quickly.

"That's it-We've got it-WE'VE GOT THOSE BASTARDS!!!" Chris yelled, and everybody started yelling and dancing around the room.

****

The End?

__

Well, there's my first story. Hope you enjoyed it.

****

Silver Scythe


End file.
